People who wear prescription glasses have difficulty using mirrors for tasks such as applying cosmetics. Their face, particularly their eyes, is obstructed if they are wearing their glasses. Without their glasses, however, they cannot see their face clearly.
Many people have attempted to address this issue. A fairly recent summary of these attempts over the years is provided in, for instance, the background section of U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,696 issued to Goldstein et al. on Aug. 27, 2002 entitled “Prescription Mirror”, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
An early summery is provided in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,369 issued to Wachsman on Jul. 20, 1976 entitled “Corrective makeup and employing prescription lenses”, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Despite the many attempts to address this issue, a simple, portable apparatus that can be used on existing mirrors to allow a person who normally wears prescription glasses to both see and have unobstructed access to their face, particularly their eyes, is still needed.